alma en dos
by jade ruiz
Summary: para nefe y atem la vida no fue facil ya que les costo mucho estar juntos tras el nacimiento de su hija khadija las cosas se comlicaron mas, ahora para yugi e isa todo ira peor por esa vieja historia de amor ya que isa y su hermana gemela mia quieren roper lo que ya estaba escrito a lo que ellas llaman un maktub


JADE: HOLA! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC SOY GRAN FAN DE YUGIOH YA QUE DESDE QUE ERA NIÑA SIEMPRE SOÑE CON HACER UN FANFIC AUN QUE YA HE HECHO VARIOS QUIRO QUE CONOSCAN ESTA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAIGO A CONTINUACION.

Egipto lugar del rio Nilo, hogar de las pirámides y de los faraones desde hace mucho ellos gobernaban con una gran sabiduría y siempre han sabido hacer lo que mejor le convenga a su pueblo, bueno en una noche nacían dos bebes el primero era un varón que tuvo la fortuna de ser de la familia real del faraón ese niño fue llamado atem y era el orgullo de su padre.

El segundo bebe fue una niña ella fue llamada nafertiti ella era la hija de una mujer que había sido maldecida por su familia por estar esperando un hijo sin marido la madre de la chica era una mujer sumamente hermosa que no tenía igual la madre tuvo a su hija en el palacio ahí puso a su hija nafertiti pero ella le llamaría nefe a su pequeña hija que era demasiado bonita.

Con el paso de los años mientras el niño era feliz la niña debía trabajar para permanecer ahí ya que su madre había muerto años antes. Un día el príncipe se encontraba jugando cuando de repente.

Atem: hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nefe: nefe su majestad mi nombre es nefe

Atem: nada de formalismos llámame atem, así me gusta más que me llamen así que "su majestad"

Nefe: bien atem

Atem: y tu madre donde esta es que desde hace años te he visto con todas los sirvientas pero ninguna es tu madre.

Nefe: no mi madre murió hace unos años, yo naci aquí en este palacio igual que tu.

Atem: es una pena mi madre murió hace unos meses se llamaba salima

Nefe: ella era muy buena conmigo ella me invitaba a comer con ella cuando era mas pequeña

Atem: extraño demasiado a mi madre

"pero así como la niña era buena a veces era cruel y malvada esto ocurría cuando la hacían enfadar mucho ya que a la niña se le tornaban los ojos rojos y liberaba un poder impresionante nadie ni siquiera los guardianes se dieron cuenta de esto salvo el rey aknamkanon que creía que ella era una amenaza"

Mahad: esto es necesario su alteza ella aun es una niña incapaz de controlar sus poderes puedo enseñarle a hacerlo

Aknamkanon: si tú tienes que borrare la memoria ella no debe recordar a su madre ni a nadie aquí ella volverá a empezar

Mahad: hare algo mejor yo le hare un sello de 20 años si en ese lapso ella no descubre que tiene esa posibilidad ese poder, pasara a su vida futura ya no causara ningún daño

"pero el rey no escucho lo que su guardián más sensato le dijo y trato a la niña mal por unos 6 años más cuando ocurrió lo inevitable"

Aknamkanon: a cual fue al q escogiste para guardián de mi hijo

Mahad: a la mejor de todos mis hechiceros

Aknamkanon: es mujer, quien es de todas ellas escogiste

Mahad: ala mejor la más fuerte y poderosa, a nefe ella demostró supremacía entre todos ellos ella se merece ese honor.

Aknamkanon: pero – el faraón miro a Mahad y a su hijo con resignación y pensó que si ese sello realmente era verdad no había de que preocuparse - bien que seas bienvenida.

"pero un día en una boda de sirvientes del palacio paso lo inevitable entre amigos"

(nota: escogí algunas canciones árabes que me gustan mucho y que me gustan como fondo para esta parte de la historia aquí está la dirección por si desean escucharlas watch?v=_l1f224IzNs)

Mana: porque no bailas con alguno de estos muchachos al fin y al cabo no bailas mal eres la mejor anda ve.

Nefe: bien tienes razón –cabía destacar que nefe era la mejor bailarina en Egipto nadie tenía igual a ella y era además muy hermosa lo cual hacia que todos los hombres pelearan por la mano de esta –

Mientras el príncipe Atem curioso por ver tiene celos de todos los que miraban a nefe

Atem: vámonos –jalándola del brazo- es la última vez que te burlas de mi nefertiti – el príncipe molesto la llevo hasta el patio del palacio-

Nefe: que es lo que te pasa no tienes derecho a jalarme de esa manera

Atem: yo tengo todo el derecho por que

Nefe: porque… PORQUE ANDA DIMELO

Atem: porque yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi esa vez cuando éramos niños es por eso que no tolero verte con otro que no sea yo así te amo- Atem le planta un beso a su guardiana que ambos sintieron que ya estaba destinado su futuro y que querían estar juntos-

"pero 5 meses después pasan cosas inexplicables que cambian el rumbo de lo verdaderamente escrito por los dioses un pequeño milagro para los dos, 4 meses más tarde nació la descendencia del príncipe Atem una niña tan parecida a la madre que el príncipe adoraba a su propia hija más que a su vida"

Nefe: cómo se va a llamar

Atem: khadija mi princesita khadija mi heredera porque solo tendré los hijos nuestros con ninguna otra que no seas tú.

Nefe: khadija mi princesita

"pero había algunos que no aceptaban esa dicha que los jóvenes que habían sido bendecidos con una hija por ahí andaba seto que estaba enamorado de nefe y que aconseja al faraón a hacer lo que una madre no puede hacer"

Seto: hágame caso eso no va para más, ella es el demonio que pasara si la niña tiene el mismo poder de la madre

Aknamkanon: pero el sello de Mahad…¿eso no la detendrá?

Seto: me temo que no… quítele a la niña en cuanto pasen los 40 días de reposo échela de aquí

Aknamkanon: tienes razón mi nieta no puede correr riesgos

"esto nos lleva a esta escena cuando nefe vestida de negro es encontrada en el valle de las reinas"

5000 años después…

El Japón se mudaba una mujer musulmana con sus dos hija que habían sido criadas en Italia lejos de su religión gracias a su padre que era italiano las nombro isabella o "isa" y a "mía" hermanas gemelas con distintas personalidades mía era rebelde y no hacía caso a nadie le gustaba hacer lo que ella quería y su madre la quería mucho, mientras isa era dulce y tierna a ella le gustaba mucho cantar y bailar danzas árabes que su madre e había enseñado ya hacía años era la mejor pero algo en ella iba a cambiar"

Mía: isa….CORRE ME TOCO UNA HERMANA TAN LENTA

Isa: y a mí una hermana necia y testaruda y para acabar igualita a mí ya vamos anda no tenías prisa and vamos.

Mía: tienes 3 segundos de ventaja si no corres te pasara algo feo

"Mientras que en una tienda de juegos vivía un joven de 17 o 18 años un poco bajo de estatura (pero muy lindo XD), de nombre yugi muto que tenía un colgante algo raro para los ojos de los demás pero era lo más preciado para él era su ROMPECABEZAS DEL MILENIO"

Yugi: listo primer día de escuela parece que llevo todo, tu que opinas.

"dijo yugi preguntándoselo a su compañero a su más cercano amigo que era nadie más y nadie menos que el espíritu del rompecabezas el espíritu de faraón sin nombre al que el llamaba yami/faraón"

Yami: ya lo revisaste todo como diez veces ayer y otras 15 en la mañana, lo llevas todo anda vamos o se hará tarde, y yo sé que ansias ver a tea.

Yugi: no lo sé, creo que algo nuevo va a pasar hoy y no sé por qué.

Yami: anda corre o no alcanzaras autobús.

"ya en la escuela yugi busco a sus amigos y se sentaron a esperar la clase cuando de repente entra el profesor con un anuncio"

Profesor: buenos días… hoy teneos dos nuevas alumnas ellas son mía e isabella tu ve haya al fondo del pasillo en la mesa con Joey wheeler.

Mía: usted manda –a todos desde el primer momento se asustaron con la mirada de mia que nadie deseaba hablarle nisiquera Joey-

Profesor: y tu niña allá con yugi muto.

Isa: si gracias- con isa fue un caso diferente todos la miraban bien sin miedos-

Yugi: hola, cuál es tu nombre

Isa: isabella pero llámame tu isa.

Yugi. Tú te me haces conocida dime nos hemos visto.

Isa: si haz visitado Italia entonces si.

Yugi: pues no eh salido más que a américa.

Isa: aun que tú también te me haces conocido, tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida maktub estaba escrito.

Yugi: maktub? Destino, es como una frase árabe verdad

Isa: si soy marroquí

Yugi. Pero porque te llaman isabella mi padre era italiano pero él amaba Egipto y a marruecos a si q se casó con una musulmana a los 2 años nacimos mi gemela y yo.- llega Joey muy asustado-

Joey: ayúdenme esta chica está loca.

Isa: mía ella que te hizo

Joey: saco una navaja y se está cortando en forma de corazón

Isa: dios mío, mía ya no hagas locuras.

Mía: tu cállate no resisten nada

Isa: ¿ nada?, mía ya nos echaron de una escuela, te descubres te vas tu no yo.

Mía: eres una tonta, tu siempre haciendo lo correcto, es por eso que a ti te van a conseguir esposo y no a mí, yo soy libre tu no.

Isa: ya me canse es inútil comunicarme contigo no puedo creer que seas mi hermana ers una infantil mía ya me tienes harta.

Mía: ya cállate-interrumpe yugi-

Yugi: perdón que me meta pero las clases van a comenzar ven isa te pondré al corriente con todas.

Mía: mira niño de umm ½ metro esto es entre mi gemela y yo no te metas

Isa: vez esa es la actitud por la cual nos echan de todas las escuelas.

Mía. Ya a mí que, sabes que haz lo que quieras tú no vas a pasar de una tonta.

"isa encajo muy bien entre todos pero más con yugi quien no dejaba de mirarla hasta que el espíritu del rompecabezas volteo la mirada y recuerda a alguien que tenía la misma sonrisa de isa una mujer que él no recordaba del todo pero era muy hermosa"

Tea: si eres árabe sabes bailar- dijo tea un poco envidiosa-

Isa: si aún que me falta practica creo que no me saldrá como las hacia mi madre.

Tea: en la sala de disfraces hay unos trajes de danza por que no vamos y te pones alguno y danzas para nosotros.

Isa: ¿seguros? , Bueno ese tipo de danzas son solo para el marido para nadie más, aparte mía es medio…. Bueno está bien vamos.

"todos van a la sala de disfraces a ver a isa, cuando ella se pone el traje siente una gran alegría, que jamás había sentido, presentía que algo iba a pasar algo maravilloso a su vida"

Tea: aquí viene hay no saben se ve divina, voy a poner música

(Otra de mis favoritas watch?v=TFS8FVJS9qU)

"isa destaco tanto en su danza pero algo en el espíritu del rompecabezas ya que recordó a una mujer muy hermosa que bailaba entre velos especialmente para él, recuerda a una chica con ojos color azul como el cielo cabello castaño como las nueces y piel clara más que la arena del desierto con labios rosados y delicados como una rosa, hasta que yami volvió en si, y vio a la hermosa chica bailando fue ahí cuando ella centro la mirada hacia un espacio vacío y por breves momentos ve al espíritu del rompecabezas, quien igual la mira sorprendido"

Yami: tu... quien eres tu porque te pareces a ella

Yugi: ocurre algo faraón… es realmente bella en verdad-dijo yugi muy convencido de sus palabras- es muy bonita

Yami: yo ya la había visto en alguna parte, pero no sé en donde

Isa: chicos podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos por favor

Joey: claro isa nos vemos- todos se marchan si acepción, y por breves momentos yugi e isa se seguían mirando, por su lado yami seguía mirándola extrañado contemplando a la hermosa chica-

Isa: quien es ese espíritu, ese el que te sigue a todas partes

Yugi: puedes ¿verlo?

Isa: si bueno solo por unos instantes pero es idéntico a ti

Yugi: se llama yami es el espíritu de mi rompecabezas del milenio

Isa: lo sabía, por alguna razón al ponerme este traje sabía que algo nuevo pasaría hoy.

Yugi: mejor vámonos ya es tarde.

"más tarde en la casa de isa callo rendida al día tan largo que había pasado con sus nuevos amigos y de lo que había visto en plena danza, al quedarse profundamente dormida ella tuvo un sueño en el cual la están persiguiendo "

Nefe: ¿quién eres? – Esa sombra era nadie más ni nadie menos que seto- SETO

Seto: ¿Qué tienes?

Nefe: seto, seto me están persiguiendo yo me tengo que ir, me van a quitar a mi hija por favor

Seto: tranquila no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Nefe: dale esto al príncipe, por favor.

Seto: ¿este collar?

Nefe: dile que lo guarde bien por favor.

Seto: ve hacia el valle de las reinas ahí nadie te va a encontrar, pero no te confies huye al desierto o algún otra ciudad, cuida a la princesita.

Nefe: gracias en verdad tú me has demostrado más valor al ayudarme al interceder por mi más que mi esposo muchas gracias en verdad.

Seto: ahora, VETE ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MAS TE VEA CONMIGO

Nefe: si, adiós seto.

Seto: todo de acuerdo a mi plan muy pronto serás mía.

"isa despierta de ese sueño muy asustada sin recordar su sueño, pero en su mano apareció el collar de nefe, era un collar con un jade con base de plata en forma de flor"

Isa: ¿seto? – Ahora había una duda más que llegaba a isa quien era seto-

Jade: bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado esta es la tercera versión que hago de esta historia, me gusta mi trabajo para ver algunos resúmenes de lo que va a ocurrir en esta historia visite la página de Facebook: pages/Yami-Yugi/342432319202975?ref=hl

Subiré videos de las canciones y les explicare un poco de cada artículo empezando con el collar de isa así que muy pronto comenzare la segunda parte de esta historia.

**NOTA: los personajes de yugioh no me pertenecen,(que mas quisiera yo jajaja) pertenecen a kazuki takahashi. Solo me pertenecen los nuevos personajes que aquí aparecen **


End file.
